versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Altair (Re:Creators)
Altair, also known as the Military Uniform Princess, is the main antagonist of the Re:Creators franchise. She is the last creation of Setsuka Shimazaki before her suicide Background Originally a simple sketch drawn by Setsuna Shimazaki, Altair was later used in a music video with no plot. After Setsuna took her own life, Altair broke free from the yoke of her story, becoming independent. As such, every person who thinks about her or re-imagines her, be it through fanfiction, artwork, et cetera, further bolsters her power. Because of Setsuna's death, Altair harbors a deep bitter hatred for all other worlds and stories. She desires nothing but to take revenge on the world who took her creator from her. Stats Attack Potency: At Least Small Town Level (Casually executed Mamika Kirameki) | At Least Universe+ Level (Destroyed and created a universe in a short period of time. Capable of creating an infinite amount of universes, though it would take her an infinite amount of time), possibly higher '(Word of God hints that she became a higher-dimensional being at the end of the series. Her world exists on a higher plane compared to the others, and the human world is already stated to transcend fictional ones. However, there is no conclusive evidence of the higher dimensions being infinitely above the lowers ones. Holopscion is considered to be nigh-omnipotent, but the veracity of this is hard to determine) 'Speed: At Least Hypersonic (Intercepted a strike from Vogelchavelier with her fingers) | At least Hypersonic Durability: At Least Small Town Level '''(Tanked Mamika Kirameki's Magical Splash Flare without so much as a stratch), incorporeality makes her incredibly hard to kill | At Least '''Universe+ Level, possibly higher Hax: Conceptual Existence (Exists as the collective concept of everyone that has perceived her. Her physical form is just an image), Immortality (Cannot be killed as long as someone knows of her existence), Regeneration (Reformed despite being erased from existence by Sirius), Spacial Awareness, Incorporeality, Acausality (Unaffected by Magane's power over causality, and as an independent existence, cannot be affected by the powers of creation), Telekinesis (Controls swords with her mind), Plot Manipulation (Via Holopscion, which allows her to control the plot of any story), Conceptual Manipulation and Transmutation (Third Movement changes an aspect of a character. Was able to change Selesia's sword into flower petals), Existence Erasure (Ninth Movement removes an aspect of a plot, and can be used to erase characters), Power Nullification and Time Manipulation (Thirteenth Movement reverts a character back to their original form in a story, eliminating any powers or forms the target didn't have at its beginning), Causality Manipulation and Attack Reflection (Fourteenth movement reverses cause and effect, causing any attack that would affect Altair to affect the original attacker instead), Power Mimicry and Creation (Twentieth Movement creates an exact copy of the target, and Altair gains any powers it might possess), Fate Manipulation (Twenty-Third movement redefines and rebuilds fate, allowing the user to change events that will occur and create things from nothing), Paralysis and Absorption (Sixty-Sixth movement paralyzes the foe before absorbing them on a conceptual level, bypassing immortality, regeneration and defenses), Probability Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Precognition, Resistance to the following: Gravity Manipulation (Unaffected by Blitz's gravity bullets), Fate Manipulation (Can break out of fate and alter it), Absorptio'''n (Sirius' Sixty-Sixth movement failed to kill her, and she took control just afterwards), '''Power Nullification (Resisted Selesia's Pattern of the Contract, which cuts off an opponent's powers), Plot Manipulation (Because of her independent existence, Altair cannot be caged by a plot), Conceptual Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Completely unaffected by the creators' attempts to depower her), and Law Manipulation (The Restorative Powers of the Universe, which enforce the universe's laws, took an disproportionate amount of time to affect her as compared to the rest of the creations) | All powers from before, as well as greatly enhanced immortality (The perception of her on earth has extended to that of the multiverse), Space and Time Manipulation (Can create and destroy universes), Power Bestowal (Granted Setsuna the same powers as her), Reality Warping and Law Manipulaton (Created a universe without the previous laws binding it) Intelligence: Genius (Has unrivaled knowledge over the cosmology of the universe, and can instantly deduce an attack and its functionality. Was able to manipulate the audience into rooting for her) Stamina: Limitless (Cannot tire, as her body is just a physical image) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Precoginition: '''Altair was able to see far into the future, and knew about Alicetaria's eventual betrayal. Also able to seemingly view various possibilities. * '''Spatial Awareness: '''When trapped in Ionian Aphoria, Altair was able to pinpoint the one exit within an infinite space and escape it. * '''Probability Manipulation: '''When absorbed by Sirius, Altair was able to select the one possibility that she wanted to occur, and make it happen. * '''Immortality: '''Altair is an independent existence without a plot to call her own. As such, she cannot be caged by one, and is unable to be killed by conventional means. Instead, she exists as the collective concept of all who have perceived her, making her effectively unkillable. Her physical form is just an image, making it immune to conventional attack. ** '''Acausality: '''A subset of her immortality. Altair was immune to Magane's power, which manipulates cause and effect for the target. As an independent existence, she can't be affected by the powers of creators, meaning her timeline could not be changed to give her new powers. ** '''Regeneration: '''Another subset of her immortality. Altair was able to reform even after being erased on a conceptual level by Sirius, something which was meant to bypass her immortality and defenses. Techniques * '''Holopscion: '''The source of Altair's powers, a mysterious ability that lets her break free from and control the plots of any story she desires. It is said to be omnipotent within the Re:Creators universe, and according to word of god, cannot be destroyed, copied, stolen or nullified. The most powerful applications of this ability are the movements of the cosmos, which focus it into specific powers or techniques. ** '''Third Movement: Representation Exposition: '''This ability allows Altair to change an aspect of a story to suit her needs or wants. Through this, she was able to change Selesia's sword into a cloud of flower petals, rendering it useless. ** '''Ninth Movement: Fate Restoration: '''This ability allows Altair to erase elements of the plot. In the first episode, this created an omnidirectional wave which erased Selesia's mech, Vogelchavelier, from existence. ** '''Thirteenth Movement: Outline Origin: '''This ability allows Altair to revert stories back to their original forms, erasing any power-ups or transformations that they didn't originally possess before the series' start. She was able to reverse Hoshikawa's power-up sequence, reverting her back to her human form, as her original series was a dating sim. ** '''Fourteenth Movement: the Vicissitude of Fortune: '''This ability allows Altair to reverse cause and effect, causing abilities or attacks targeted towards Altair to instead affect the original attacker. Altair used this ability to kill Alicetaria. ** '''Twentieth Movement: Factor Mimic: '''This ability allows Altair to recreate aspects of a story, creating copies of powers, objects and even people. She was able to create clones of herself in her music video and recreated Gigas Machina, gaining the ability to control it remotely. ** '''Twenty-third Movement: Fate Reconstruction: '''This ability allows Altair to revise fate, changing events that are otherwise destined to happen. This also gave her the ability to stop time, halting a fate-bound train in order to save Setsuna from her suicide. ** '''Sixty Sixth Movement: Existence Change: '''This ability was not shown by Altair, but Sirius. However, Sirius was built to be a copy of Altair without a personality, and possessed the same abilities, meaning Altair should possess it as well. After paralyzing the opponent, Altair stabs herself, causing the opponent to be absorbed on a conceptual level. Their body becomes Altair's, and any trace of the original victim is completely erased on every level. Equipment * '''Summoned Swords: '''Military Sabers that she can summon in droves. She can form them into spinning barriers, fire them like bullets, or use them for melee combat. * '''Rifle: '''A military rifle that she uses to perform Holopscion. However, she does not actually need it to perform the movements of cosmos. Key '''Pre-Audience Boost | Post-Audience Boost Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Lifted and threw Gigas Machina * Stopped Vogelchavelier's attack with just two fingers * Stopped a speeding car by standing in front of it * Impaled Yuya and Mamika with ease Speed/Reactions * Kept up with fighter jets summoned by Meteora * Easily blocks bullets * Found the singular exit in an infinite space filled with infinite gates meant to seal her Durability/Endurance * Didn't flinch getting hit by a moving car * Was completely unharmed by anything the creations could throw at her * Tanked Mamika's magical splash flare * Survived being inside a collapsing universe Skill/Intelligence * Stomped Alicetaria, Selesia and Mamika * Created a new universe with ease Powerscaling None notable. She is far above anyone else in the entire show, capable of creating infinite universes given an infinite amount of time. However, she does upscale from other creations. Weaknesses * Dislikes mention of Setsuna Sources Vs Battles Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Re:Creators Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Small Town Level Category:Universe+ Level Category:Hypersonic Category:Healing Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Ability Copiers Category:Destiny Manipulators Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Sword Users Category:Firearm Users